The Invader (Invader: The Series)/Gallery
Images and videos of [[The Invader (Invader: The Series)|'The Invader']] from Invasor: A Série. Gallery Images Invader - The Series.png|The Invader (right) and Rezende (left) in The Series' poster Camersfail.png|The Invader's very first appearence Closeone.png|The Invader enters in the bathroom Rezende, Pokey and Dexter are hiding in fleeingfromrodrigues.png|The Invader fleeing into the shadows from Rodrigues Handing phone number.png|The Invader with Virginia knockedoutrodrigues.png|The Invader knocked out Cadet Rodrigues Attacking rezende.png|The Invader attacks Rezende after attacking Rodrigues knockedoutrezende.png|The Invader knocking out Rezende pullingrezende.png|The Invader dragging Rezende to lock him out Mysterious.png Rodrigues hostage.png|The Invader holding cadet Rodrigues hostage threateningcadet.png|The Invader vows to kill Rodrigues if he doesn't stop trying to defeat him invadingthestream.png|The Invader appearing in Rezende's live stream puttingdownthecamera.png|The Invader puts down the camera Rage moment of The Invader.png|The Invader's breakdown angryatrezende.png|The Invader showing Rezende his hatred at him Theinvaderfightsrezende.png|The Invader face to face with Rezende Angryinvader.png Facing Rezende.jpg Deaththreat.png|The Invader threatening Rezende to kill him if he doesn't leave the house invadesagain.png|The Invader comes to kill Rezende Attacking once more.png|The Invader attempts to kill Rezende with his knife Almostkillsrezende.png|The Invader almost stabs Rezende theinvadergetsshot.png|The Invader shot by Rodrigues virginiahelpingtheinvader.png|Virginia treating The Invader's wound Theinvaderdatesvirginia.png|The Invader's "date" with Virginia pouringwine.png|The Invader fills Virginia's glass with wine... poisoningwine.png|...and poisons it toastingwithvirginia.png|The Invader pretends to toast with Virginia Virginia poisoned by wine.png|The Invader sadistically enjoying Virginia's death timetosaygoodbye.png|"It's time to say goodbye." shewontdisrupthim.png|"You will not disturb me anymore." The bribery.png|The Invader bribing Rezende's girlfriend Hiding place.png|The entrance to The Invader's home 2ndbreakdown.png|The Invader's second breakdown In the middle of the christmas.png|The Invader ruined Rezende's christmas Tied up.png|The Invader tied Rezende and his friends in a dark shed In the darkness.png|The Invader forces Dexter to record that moment Darkshot.png|In the darkness Gas chamber.png|The Invader put Rezende, Adriano and Dexter in a Gas Chamber Invaderintheattic.png|The Invader in the house attic SpyInvader.png|The Invader watching Adriano from the roof Watching the brother.png|The Invader planning to kill Rezende's brother, João Default.png Fightingtheinvader.png|Rezende fights The Invader Kidnaping Adriano.png|The Invader about to kidnap Adriano Bloodyknife.png|The Invader have "killed" Adriano Rezende x Invader.png|The Invader talks peacefully to Rezende Thumbnail.jpg|The Invader with someone else in the thumbnail of the 58th episode "The Invader's Partner" Talking with The Invader.png|The Invader with his third helper Vanished.png|The Invader notices his old phone has disappeared KillHim.png|The Invader orders Rezende to kill cadet Rodrigues Fighting Rezende 2.png|The Invader threatens Rezende MaskedInvader.png Productfabricator.png|The Invader angry at the scientist Ace Deadcadet.png|The Invader checks cadet Rodrigues' "dead body" tryingtotrick.png|Rezende puts a tiny tracker in The Invader's clothing as a part of his plan along with Rodrigues theinvaderarrested.png|Rodrigues arresting The Invader unmaskingtheinvader.png|The Invader finally unmasked UNMASKED.png|An unmasked Invader after being punched in the face by Cadet Rodrigues (It's not Rezende, but his twin brother) Unmasked talk.png|The Invader revealing all the truth to Cadet Rodrigues Angry glare.png|The Invader's angry glare IWillKillYou!.png|"YOU JERK! I WILL KILL YOU!" The Invader's third breakdown forshadowingplan.png|The Invader mocking Rodrigues, foreshadowing his flight plan explainingescapeplan.png|The Invader reveals his plan to leave his exile escapeplansucceeded.png|The Invader manages to get out spyinghisleave.png|The Invader spying Rezende as he gets outside the house theinvadercallingcadet.png|Rodrigues planning to meet The Invader rodriguesvsinvader.png|Rodrigues meets The Invader to a fight mockingtheinvader.png|Cadet Rodrigues last conversation with The Invader cadetvsinvader.png|Rodrigues vs The Invader invadershotbyrodrigues.png|The Invader getting shot by Rodrigues invaderkillsrodrigues.png|The Invader crosses the MEH for real as he sadistically watches Rodrigues agonize to his death after stabbing him with his poisoned knife cadetrodriguesdeath.png|The Invader (blurred in the background) mocking Rodrigues for succeeding in killing him cuttingrodriguesname.png|The Invader cutting Rodrigues' name in his grave rezendeandinvaderlastmeeting.png|Rezende and Invader's last confront lastconversation.png|The Invader's last talking with Rezende lastshowdown.png|Rezende and The Invader's final showdown runningtohisdeath.png|The Invader about to knock out both himself and Rezende as Rezende grabs The Invader's knife ambiguouskill.png|A thrilling moment of who got accidentally stabbed rezendewakingup.png|Rezende waking up after passing out invaderpushedoff.png|Rezende pushes The Invader's body off him, revealing The Invader to be finally dead deathrevealed.png|Adriano unmasks the dead body to make sure it was The Invader aliveornot.png|A group of masked people of which the leader might be either someone else or The Invader himself, foreshadowing there might be a second season Videos Invader The Series 7 (Eng-Sub) - The Invader Strikes! Invader The Series 14 (Eng-Sub) - Rezende is Locked Away! Invader The Series 22 (Eng-Sub) - Rezende Meets The Invader! Category:Galleries